LA MARCA DEL DRAGÓN
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Gray estaba aterrado más que nunca antes en su vida, ese hombre frente a él estaba a punto de hacer algo prohibido, algo que le traería horribles consecuencias...


Gray estaba aterrado más que nunca antes en su vida, ese hombre frente a él estaba a punto de hacer algo prohibido, algo que le traería horribles consecuencias. Movió sus brazos y piernas tratando librarse a toda costa sin importar cuanto se lastimara en el proceso, debía escapar, evitar que eso pasara, él simplemente no podía permitir que nadie más lo tomara como suyo...

-Flashback-

 _\- Natsu, ¿estás bien?_

 _\- No, odio ver a otras personas cerca tuyo no puedo soportar mis celos, lo juro me vuelve loco._

 _\- Lo siento, sabes que no se puede evitar._

 _\- Pero no quiero enojarme contigo, perdóname no puedo controlarlo..._

 _\- Si... me marcaras ¿podrías hacerlo?_

 _\- Si porque sabría que eres solo mío. Pero sabes que es una decisión muy seria, si te marco será algo permanente no podrías jamás estar con nadie más... nunca._

 _\- Yo estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

 _\- Pero lo digo enserio Gray si alguien más te besara o tocara tu cuerpo... No sé qué haría, no podría controlarme, podría incluso lastimarte o algo mucho peor..._

 _\- Jamás hare eso, te hablo de corazón Natsu. Quiero ser solo tuyo para siempre._

 _\- ¿Seguro? Ya no te podrás arrepentir después..._

 _\- No lo hare, puedes marcarme._

 _Gray tomo el rostro de Natsu y lo beso con ternura dándole confianza que necesitaba para hacerlo. Natsu sonrió enormemente y no pudo contener algunas lágrimas al pensar en lo mucho que Gray debía amarlo para permitirle marcarlo. Tomo al azabache por el brazo y lo guio hasta la cama que desde hace algunos meses compartían, poco a poco fue retirando las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del mago de hielo hasta que este quedo completamente desnudo._

 _Lentamente recorrió el cuerpo del azabache con sus manos acariciándolo y decidiendo donde pondría la marca, finalmente lo decidió llegando al abdomen del azabache. Gray no pudo contener algunos gemidos al sentir los dedos del otro acariciando su anatomía, contuvo la respiración cuando esas conocidas manos se detuvieron en su cadera y la boca del dragón slayer se posiciono en su lado izquierdo. Natsu beso primero la piel del mago de hielo y después cerrando los ojos y dejando que el aroma del otro lo llenara, mordió con fuerza el lado izquierdo de la cadera del azabache. Gray contuvo un chillido de dolor mordiendo su labio al sentir los dientes de su amado perforando su piel, segundos después algunas gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de la herida y con estas mismas se comenzó a formar una marca roja con forma de un dragón entre llamas._

 _El azabache dejo caer algunas lágrimas al sentir como su piel ardía dolorosamente en la parte en la que se estaba formando aquella marca, como si se estuviera grabando con fuego sobre su piel. Afortunadamente para el mago de hielo aquello solo duro unos instantes, cuando finalmente dejo de sentir aquel horrible ardor abrió sus ojos aun humedecidos y miro al pelirrosa frente a él. Natsu le sonrió y se abalanzo contra él abrazándolo, el azabache se dejo hacer y poco a poco sintió como un gran cansancio lo llenaba. Lo último que sintió antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño fueron aquellos cálidos y fuertes brazos cubriendo su cuerpo con sumo cariño y ternura._

El mago de hielo temblaba, su cuerpo se encontraba bastante herido y por lo tanto débil. No podía usar su magia y las ataduras que lo mantenían en aquel lugar lo lastimaban aun más. El hombre frente a el reía contemplando su vano intento de liberarse mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo. Gray intentaba alejarlo pero solo conseguía hacer que el otro se burlara. Sintió una mano acariciar su pierna y comenzar a subir hasta su trasero, sintió como apretaban sus nalgas con fuerza y como otra mano recorría su abdomen. Cerró los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, tenía que hacer algo, él vendría a salvarlo solo tenía que resistir hasta entonces.

-Flashback-

 _\- Te amo, no sabes cuánto._

 _\- N-Natsu...ghhhaaaaaaaa_

 _Gray no podía contener los gemidos que salían de sus labios uno tras otro, el pelirrosa lo estaba haciendo tocar el cielo con sus caricias y besos. Jamás había imaginado que estar con otro hombre se sentiría tan bien y menos aun que llegaría a darle su virginidad al dragón slayer de fuego._

 _Habían estado saliendo algunas semanas desde que el otro le había declarado su amor. Por supuesto que Gray había dudado, después de tantos años de conocerse y ser rivales no había sido nada sencillo para él ver al pelirrosa como una posible pareja, pero le había dado la oportunidad y ahora estaba extremadamente feliz por haberlo hecho. El pelirrosa recorría su cuerpo con destreza provocándole tremendo placer especialmente cuando había comenzado a jugar con esos botones rozados que nunca antes habían sido tocados de esa manera. Ahogo un grito al sentir como la lengua de Natsu recorría su miembro y se mordió los labios cuando sintió el cálido aliento del otro sobre la punta de su pene._

 _Natsu estaba volviéndolo loco y él apenas y podía respirar entre tantas sensaciones, estaba tan agobiado por estas que apenas y noto cuando uno de los dedos del dragon slayer comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, se sentía extraño pero aunado con las atenciones dadas a su miembro comenzaba a sentirse bien. Gimió cuando un segundo dedo acompaño al primero y aun más cuando ambos comenzaron a embestir su estrecha entrada. Natsu no tardo en prepararlo lo suficiente y cuando estuvo seguro de que no lastimaría al azabache comenzó a introducir su miembro en la estrecha cavidad. Gray sintió un leve dolor cuando el miembro de Natsu comenzó a abrirse paso en su interior pero era soportable y relajando su cuerpo logro resistir hasta que el otro estuvo completamente dentro de él._

 _Natsu observo la expresión del azabache con sus ojos cerrados y un enorme sonrojo adornando sus mejillas era casi un ángel y aun se preguntaba como había logrado hacer que aceptara salir con él. Poco a poco comenzó con las embestidas procurando no usar demasiada fuerza, siendo la primera vez del azabache lo que menos deseaba era lastimarlo. El mago de hielo comenzó a soltar suaves gemidos al sentir la fricción del miembro del dragon slayer contra las paredes de su entrada una vez se sintió listo el mismo comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando que las embestidas fueran más rápidas y profundas._

 _Natsu captando rápidamente el deseo de Gray comenzó a aumentar la velocidad tomando de la cadera al azabache para hacer más certeras las estocadas, no tardaron mucho en terminar. Natsu se vacío por su parte en el interior de Gray y el mago de hielo entre sus vientres. Después de aquello ambos estando agotados se dejaron llevar por el cansancio abrazándose hasta ser llevados por un profundo sueño._

Gray grito con lágrimas inundando sus ojos al sentir como el hombre encima suyo comenzaba a entrar en él sin haberlo preparado siquiera causando que su entrada se desgarrara y que de la misma comenzaran a salir hilos de sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces el azabache mordió el brazo del mayor haciendo que este se molestara y comenzara a embestirlo con fuerza y bestialidad. Gray lloro y grito tratando de zafarse sin éxito mientras el otro mago lastimaba cada vez más su cuerpo. El hombre sonreía al ver la sangre brotar más abundantemente del cuerpo del mago de hielo mientras posicionaba ambas manos en su cuello cortando su oxigeno. El azabache sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por el dolor y la falta de aire pero antes de que eso sucediera sintió como el otro se corría dentro de él llenándolo, estaba hecho, tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de su debilidad pero en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en la oscuridad que poco a poco lo sumía.

-Flashback-

 _Natsu definitivamente lo había sorprendido y no tenia palabras para lo que acababa de decirle, el pelirrosa aun se encontraba frente a él con la mirada llena de esperanza y expectativa. Gray lo pensó por un momento ¿realmente era tan loco que el dragon slayer le confesara su amor? No se sentía así, por el contrario, sentía una calidez en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras pero lo que le sorprendía aun más era que se las dijera a él ya que nunca creyó algo así ¿Quién podría amarlo?_

 _Se lo preguntaba siempre. Aunque conocía la obsesión de la chica de agua por él sabia que no era algo real, que ella solo estaba agradecida de la ayuda que le había brindado y que eventualmente se daría cuenta y dejaría de idolatrarlo. Fuera de ella no tenia la más remota posibilidad de ser amado, un asesino como él no merecía tal cosa. Pero ahora Natsu estaba ahí parado frente a él diciéndole que lo amaba, no que le caía bien, no que le agradaba solamente sino que lo amaba._

 _Comenzó a temblar y algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, si esto era una broma mataría al pelirrosa, gano su inseguridad y no pudo evitar preguntar si lo era, si no se había equivocado de persona o alguna otra excusa. Pero para su sorpresa el dragon slayer contesto con toda seguridad que no lo era, que estaba seguro y que era a él, Gray Fullbuster a quien amaba._

 _Gray no sabia que responder siempre había sentido un especial cariño por el pelirrosapero no sabia si aquello podía llegar a ser amor. Natsu vio sus dudas y dijo la frase que cambio sus vidas._

 _–_ _Dame una oportunidad._

 _Gray lo hizo y jamás se arrepintió de haberlo hecho._

Cuando Gray abrió los ojos lo primero que sintió fue dolor, mucho dolor por todo su cuerpo seguido de un inmenso calor que llegaba a hacerle sentir incluso como si se estuviera quemando y comenzó a tener problemas para poder respirar. Intento levantarse a pesar del dolor y entonces pudo ver su alrededor. Él se encontraba en una esquina mientras que un conocido y furibundo dragon slayer destrozaba a los sujetos que le habían dañado momentos atrás. Pudo observar como Natsu golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al que le había violando dejándole moribundo. Aquello le preocupo ya que el dragon slayer no parecía dispuesto a detenerse hasta que ese hombre dejara de respirar. Gray asustado se obligo a si mismo a levantarse gritando el nombre del pelirrosa para llamar su atención lo cual, para su mala fortuna funciono.

En un instante el dragon slayer apareció al lado suyo empotrándolo contra la pared con fuerza comenzando a oler su cuerpo, al hacerlo enfureció y sin previo aviso mordió su cuello con fuerza haciendo que el azabache chillara y comenzara a temblar. Sin perder tiempo el pelirrosa tiro al azabache al suelo y le separo las piernas, el mago de hielo cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación. Mordió su labio para evitar gritar al sentir como el pelirrosase forzaba dentro de su ya lastimado cuerpo y sintió un terrible ardor en sus entrañas cuando este comenzó a embestirlo. Al mismo tiempo sintió como Natsu comenzaba a morder otras partes de su cuerpo marcándolo como suyo una y otra vez. Soltó algunos quejidos ahogados cuando las manos del mago de fuego comenzaron a quemar su piel y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un chillido cuando el otro se vino en su interior. Esto se repitió varias veces hasta que el dragon slayer sintió que había borrado todo rastro de aquel hombre de su propiedad.

Gray lloro en silencio todo ese tiempo intentando no alterar más al pelirrosa y dejando que se tranquilizara marcándolo como suyo una y otra vez. Cuando Natsu finalmente recobro su consciencia y vio lo que le había hecho a su amado azabache se sintió terriblemente culpable y como la peor escoria del mundo pero antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo más escucho la suave voz del mago de hielo.

-No es tu culpa, yo fui el débil que no pudo defenderse.

-Pero te hice daño.

-Yo sabia muy bien lo que pasaría y no pude evitarlo.

-Lo siento Gray yo no llegue a tiempo.

-Tu lo hiciste bien viniste a salvarme yo fui el que no hizo lo suficiente. No tengo nada que perdonarte yo te lo dije cuando me marcaste soy tuyo, no pude evitar que… e-eso pasara…pero al menos pude dejarte marcarme de nuevo y borrar todo rastro de ellos…

-Pero Gray…

-Natsu lo digo enserio esto no ha sido tu culpa fue mi descuido y te amo igual que siempre.

-Prometo que cuidare mejor de ti

-Se que lo harás.

-Lo lamento…todo estará bien

-Lo se, solo quiero descansar un poco.

El azabache cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el pelirrosa lo tomo en brazos llevándolo a un lugar seguro, ya se encargaría de exterminar a los que causaron que lastimara a su pareja pero por ahora solo Gray importaba. Una vez estando en casa se encargo de limpiar y curar las heridas del mago de hielo sintiendo impotencia y un terrible dolor en el pecho cada vez que veía las mordidas y quemaduras que el mismo le había hecho por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente Gray después de eso?

Una vez más el azabache demostraba su infinito amor por el pelirrosa Natsu se preguntaba ahora más que nunca que había hecho para merecer a alguien como Gray y todo el amor que este le profesaba. En ese momento se juro jamás volver a dejar solo a su pareja, estar siempre cuidándole y protegerle con su vida, era lo menos que podía hacer además de amarlo con locura para agradecerle todo lo que hacia por él. Durante días cuido y consintió al azabache buscando poder al menos aminorar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, el mago de hielo por su parte disimulaba lo mejor que podía para no preocupar al pelirrosa ni hacerle sentir mal. Por supuesto que en ocasiones tenia pesadillas y otras tantas había tenido que aguantarse quejidos o lagrimas de dolor pero con el tiempo y los cuidados del dragon slayer fue mejorando hasta poder volver a su vida normal.

-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?

-Si

-Seguro no quieres que te traiga el desayuno

-Descuida Natsu puedo ir hasta la mesa a comerlo contigo.

-Bueno pero si te sientes mal o te duele algo volverás a la cama.

-Lo prometo, pero en verdad me siento mucho mejor.

Natsu sonrió y beso la frente del mago de hielo antes de ayudarle a levantarse. Después de eso todo volvió a ser como antes aunque ahora el pelirrosa era mucho mas protector con el azabache y Gray aun tenía pesadillas en ocasiones aunque estas eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Esa noche el azabache observo con detenimiento su cuerpo, la única marca que había quedado en su cuerpo era la de su dragon y así debía ser para siempre.


End file.
